


Never Trust a Slutty Ex-Templar

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Bitchslapping, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom Lavellan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Elfroot (Dragon Age), Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Implied Lavellan/Solas, M/M, Masochism, Men Crying, No Lube, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Power Play, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Smoking, Sub Cullen, Verbal Humiliation, blood tw, rip cullen's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: When tasked to contact Clan Lavellan, Commander Cullen makes the mistake of marching armed human soldiers to the camp to deliver messages. The Herald of Andraste is understandably furious when he learns that Cullen's actions cost the lives of numerous clansmen. He takes out his anger out on the Commander, but like also they're falling in love.Enjoy, you beautiful greasy goblins! <3





	Never Trust a Slutty Ex-Templar

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my bitch, karasaad for beta'ing this fic pour moi and being a BEAST with headcanon help!
> 
> oh and uhhh BLOOD TW so like if you're not chill with brief mentions of blood, maybe skip over this fic?

Elryn sauntered into the war room after getting the notice from a servant that a meeting was being called. Haven wasn't necessarily a large place, but Elryn took his sweet time getting to the chantry. He had been having an intriguing conversation with Solas when he was notified. Though he was only 30 paces away from the chantry doors, he walked away in spite, though not for any particular reason other than rejecting the responsibility the anchor gave it's unwilling victim.

He ended up chatting up the Iron Bull and Krem before another servant came telling him that it was crucial that he meet at the war table immediately. The servant conveyed a tone he figured was mirrored from the Commander or Cassandra; a hurried, yet mournful speech that really jerked Elryn out of his small defiance. He excused himself from the conversation and headed straight for the chantry doors.

He burst through to the inner sanctum of the chantry with fervor, not only to make a somewhat grand entrance, but to also annoy the chantry sisters and officials. Most likely, the only reason they hadn't hung Elryn yet was probably just because he closed the breach and he was kind of their only hope. The Herald of Andraste, they called him. A dreadful title, that he wore only in jest if not to mock everything the Chantry stood for.

“Oh good, Elryn, you're here,” Josephine sighed, peering up from her little tablet, quill in hand.

“That I am,” He smirked at Josephine for pointing out the obvious, “What's the problem?”

Leliana took a step towards the table, ceding from the shadows of the dark corners of the room where candlelight refused to reach. Her face was drawn with concern and a hint of guilt.

“The news is not good. I—well, it's best if the Commander related the information,” Leliana said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

Elryn shifted his attention to the Commander who looked the guiltiest of all, standing awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. He looked like a hound that had just torn up some expensive furniture. Elryn didn't like that look. What Cullen had to say was not going to be positive as Leliana had said.

“I… My soldiers made contact with your clan…”

Elryn waited for Cullen to continue, but he didn't as if he needed to be prompted, “And?”

Cullen exhaled forcefully and looked down, refusing to make eye contact with Elryn, “And… your clan, they didn't… they didn't respond well to arrival of the battalion. There was a… a bit of a skirmish…”

Cullen dropped his sentence, unable to continue so Leliana finished for him, slight anger bubbling up in her at Cullen's handling of the situation, “Many of your clansmen were killed in the ‘skirmish,’ Elryn, though we were able to get a message to your fathers and your clan’s keeper. Luckily, all three are alive.” 

Elryn's heart sank, the world around him threatening to cave. His friends and fellow clan members had been killed due to the Commander's lack of competence when it came to the Dalish. He always insisted on doing things forcefully, so why did Elryn even appoint him to the task? Truth be told, Cullen was easy on the eyes and pretty to look at. That was the last time Elryn would let a handsome ex-templar best his emotions. But for now, Elryn was on the verge of tears, a panic attack threatening to take hold of him. A hand flew to his mouth in shock.

“How many,” he could barely get out, his voice was strained from the need to cry.

“Eleven,” Josephine uttered, feeling sympathetic to Elryn's reaction.

Elryn dropped to his knees, unable to hold back the steady flow of tears streaming down his face. Eleven was a lot of people even for Clan Lavellan. That was eleven people Elryn had grown up around or with, shared memories with. This whole business with the Inquisition began to feel so real and it began to hurt. Unbridled sobs racked his body. He couldn't hold everything in anymore, it would've killed him.

Leliana was the first to rush to his side, feeling his pain empathetically. Elryn was grateful for the comforting hand on his shoulder. Josephine joined Leliana on the other side of Elryn, though she was unsure of what to do. She figured that being there was enough for Elryn by the way the intensity of his sobbing diminished. Even Cassandra made her way over to the broken-down Herald of Andraste.

The only one in the room who didn’t rush to comfort him was Cullen. He stood dejectedly stationary, feeling more culpable than ever before. Elryn’s tears were his worst fears realized: he couldn’t do a single goddamn thing right. All he wanted to do was help the Herald in whatever way he could as was befitting of his station as Commander of the Inquisition, but he fucked up the first thing Elryn had assigned him to. It was unforgivable and he knew it. He was frozen, unable to do or say anything, but he felt six eyes belonging to the powerful female forces in the room glaring at him. It was too much. He couldn’t stay in the room.

“Really, Commander?” Cassandra said, her voice bubbling over with contempt.

He felt like a coward hurrying out of that room, like he didn’t deserve the responsibility of being the Commander. If it were him in Elryn’s place, he would’ve mercilessly stripped himself of rank and title. He didn’t deserve the second (more like third) chance that the Inquisition had given him. Even when he started anew he found a way to royally fuck things up.

“Fuck you, Cullen,” he heard Elryn shout at him as the door shut behind him, still walking away. He didn’t know where he was walking to, he just walked.

~

Elryn calmed down after Cullen left the war room, just glad that the shem’s presence was gone. The other three humans that comforted him were alright in his book though. They seemed genuinely concerned for his wellbeing. Leliana was the first to speak.

“I know how it feels to lose someone close to you, though I can’t begin to imagine what you must be going through. When my love was taken from her clan to become a Warden, it hurt not being able to see her friends and family again. But she created her own family out of the people around her.”

“We're here to help you. And not just as the Herald of Andraste, but as a friend,” Josephine reassured, nodding to Leliana. 

Elryn wiped the tears from his face, a forced smile—anger under the guise of gratefulness—graced his lips as he used the sturdy table to stand back up. A thought had crossed his mind.

“I'm going to have a few words with the Commander.” Elryn nodded his thanks to the women as he backed up towards the door Cullen left out of. “I'll be fine. There's no need to follow me.”

The women glanced curiously between each other as Elryn slipped out of the War Room.

Cassandra scoffed, “Do you think…” 

“They're going to fuck?” Leliana finished for her friend, quirking an eyebrow, “It's possible.”

“Cullen is fond of him…” Josephine brought up, “Although, last I heard, wasn't he sleeping with Solas?”

Leliana chuckled, “He's poly, Josie. I just hope they can find a way to repair this. We don't need our Commander squabbling with the Herald.” 

~

It wasn't hard to pick up the Commander's trail. Besides, he was pretty predictable. Elryn followed Cullen straight to the small cabin that stood a short jaunt outside the walls around Haven. When he swung the door open, Cullen had been pacing, trying in vain to hold back the tears in eyes. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at Elryn momentarily then shifted his gaze to the floor in shame. 

For a moment, Elryn was sorry that he'd come, doubting his purpose to follow Cullen. “I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm here.” His apology triggered something in him that angered him though. Why was he apologizing when it was Cullen who fucked up? He'd noticed it in other elves, apologizing to humans when the injustice wasn't even their fault. The only crime he'd committed was his want to mend ties with the Commander. “No, actually, I know why I'm here. I'm furious. I trusted you with this assignment and I'm realizing that was a mistake. That mistake cost people I knew and loved their lives and it was an unnecessary loss that shouldn't have happen. And damn, I'm angry with myself. Leliana would've been better suited to this mission. I guess I shouldn't put all the blame on you. That's unfair.” Elryn took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He gazed at Cullen expecting his reply, but he couldn't help but think that the Commander looked pretty crying.

“You shouldn't put any blame yourself. I need to own my actions. It really was my fault. I should've thought that a Dalish clan wouldn't react well to armed human soldiers. Lack of cultural sensitivity was my shortcoming. I'm so sorry.”

Elryn wanted to fall apart again, break down crying, but through sheer willpower he held himself together. When he spoke his voice was shaking, “I want to forgive you, but I don't know how… I need a reason to.”

“Nothing I did was excusable. I-”

Elryn interrupted Cullen, his tone becoming a bit more biting as if he found a renewed bitterness, “I didn't say I was allowing what you did to slide. It was a shitty thing to do and I think you know that.”

Cullen made a strange noise, halfway between a groan and a sob. He turned away from Elryn, hiding his face. This took Elryn aback. Had he broken the Commander?

“Cullen, are you… alright?” There was sympathy in his voice, like he was sorry for what he said.

“I'm sorry, I'm terrible. I… ” Cullen trailed off. He was noticeably breathing harder and he was holding his hands near his crotch, whereas his hands were usually on his hips, crossed, or in his hair.

Elryn cocked his head, his expression becoming bright and curious with realization, “Do like this? Are you enjoying my talking down to you?”

Cullen was trying desperately to hide his face now, as he was blushing profusely and still crying. He didn’t respond because he didn’t know how. This just further emboldened Elryn to continue.

“Do you want me to humiliate you?” A smile had begun to form on Elryn’s lips as he read Cullen’s reactions. This situation might have just gotten a bit sweeter.

Cullen nodded slowly, like if he didn’t say he liked being humiliated it wasn’t true.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Cullen finally replied, eliciting a grin from Elryn, his eyes flashing dangerously at the Commander.

Then came Elryn’s first order, “Take your clothes off.”

For a moment Cullen hesitated, letting his mind work out what exactly he was being asked to do. He then started doffing his armor piece by piece then removing his clothing and smallclothes underneath. It didn’t help that it was a particularly chilly day in snowy Haven, so stripping naked in an uninsulated cabin left Cullen shivering. Elryn had moved closer to him in the time it took to take his clothes off. He felt Elryn’s eyes were boring holes into his flesh, critiquing and sizing up, trying to ascertain the insecurities in which he could play off of. As much as he didn’t want to like it, Cullen was thrilled. It made him feel vulnerable being completely nude in front of the fully clothed Herald of Andraste. From what he heard about Elryn’s reputation in the bedroom, he had a feeling he was going to get utterly humilated and thoroughly fucked.

“On your knees.”

Cullen immediately acted on Elryn’s command, dropping to his knees on the freezing cold stone floor. He was pretty sure his endowment was non-existent in this chill. The biting cold almost hurt, but for some reason it added to the atmosphere and quite nearly felt pleasurable.

Elryn lifted Cullen’s chin so that the Commander had no choice but to look him in the eyes. The intensity in Elryn’s eyes caused a shortness of breath in Cullen, like the sheer intimacy of the eye contact was overwhelming him. 

“What’s your safe word?” Elryn asked him.

Cullen now understood the importance of the eye contact. Elryn was making it clear that although it may seem like he was in control, the power rested in Cullen’s hands. It felt safe.

“Honnleath,” it was something safe. He was feeling much more comfortable than he probably was before. He felt like he could give himself one-hundred percent to Elryn.

“Good, use it if you need to,” Elryn smirked, his grip becoming tighter on Cullen’s jaw, “Now, I’m temporarily stripping you of your rank. You’re no longer the Commander of the Inquisition, you’re mine. You are to address me as Ser and if you call me Herald, I will punish you. You’re only allowed to say my name under certain circumstances. Is this all clear?”

Cullen answered almost instantaneously and spoke as if he was harkening back to his military training, “Yes, Ser.”

Elryn chuckled lightly, “You really are well disciplined, but we’re not here for that are we?”

Cullen was a bit confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be completely submissive to Elryn? Did Elryn want him to intentionally act out so that he could be berated?

Elryn must’ve noticed his confusion, because he continued speaking, “It doesn’t matter if you want to be an obedient sub or a brat, I’ll figure out how to humiliate you either way. Oh, by the way how do you feel about pain? Light, medium or hard, or not at all?”

Cullen thought for a moment, but found himself struggling to find an answer. He’d never been hurt during sex before and he wasn’t positive he’d enjoy it, although he was willing to try it.

“Medium, Ser?”

In a few quick and unforeseeable motions, Elryn let go of Cullen’s jaw and backhanded him with moderate force, it certainly wasn’t all he had in him. It startled Cullen and he was breathing even harder than he had been, but even still he had begun to smile and could feel his dick getting harder. Maker, he really liked that.

“Good, yeah?” Elryn asked, gently tapping Cullen’s semi with his booted foot.

Cullen violently shivered, “Yes, Ser.” 

Elryn smile dropped, as he recognized how obedient Cullen was as a sub and decided he need to change things up a bit. He returned his boot to Cullen’s crotch, roughly jostling his member and balls. With his unmarked hand, he pulled at Cullen’s carefully styled blond hair.

This caused a moan to rise in Cullen’s throat, accompanied by a semi-incoherent string of words, “Maker, fuck yeah, please…”

“Cullen, I barely touched you and you already sound like a slut. Don’t keep your hopes up for the Inquisition’s forces if their Commander falls apart at the slightest touch. At least you’re a pretty whore.”

Cullen bit his lip hard, trying to control his speech. He only let up when he started tasting something metallic on his lips.

Elryn licked his lips and breathed deeply, that dangerous spark in his eyes flashing at Cullen again, “I hope you plan on bleeding more.” He pulled Cullen’s hair tighter and leaned closer to his face, “Are you going to bleed for me like a perfect little slut?”

Before Cullen could answer, Elryn was kissing him for the sole purpose of tasting Cullen’s blood on his lips and tongue. The sheer ardor of which was practically heating up the air around them. When he pulled away, Cullen found himself wanting more. He nodded slightly at Elryn’s question, seemingly intoxicated in the moment. His lips felt heavy and he just wished he could press them against Elryn’s again.

“Did you forget how to use your tongue?” Elryn asked, wiping a bit of blood from his lip.

Cullen’s heart dropped and he felt a pang of inadequacy. If what Elryn had said before hadn’t belittled him, this somehow had. Was he not good at kissing? He’d been told he was good at it, but were the people he had kissed lying to him? He wanted to fix his incapability for Elryn, he wanted to be flawless for him. He owed Elryn that much, right?

Through his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized that Elryn had unlaced his pants and was holding his erect cock against Cullen’s lips.

“Mouth open, slut.”

Cullen obediently let his mouth fall open, inviting Elryn’s cock past his lips. After a few moments of allowing Cullen the freedom to suck him off, he tightened his grip on Cullen’s hair again. Cullen became acutely aware of this and glanced up at Elryn to try to figure out what he wanted, but before an answer came, Elryn shoved his dick down Cullen’s throat, triggering his gag reflex. Cullen closed his eyes and coughed in response, his mouth now devoid of cock.

Elryn laughed softly, “Listen, I don’t have any lube with me so your spit is the only thing keeping your ass from hurting like hell. It’s up to you, though, it is cute watching you choke on my cock like some kind of shy whore.”

Cullen didn’t move for about half a minute, frozen and trying to decipher some kind of hidden meaning behind Elryn’s words. Was he playing a game with Cullen or did he actually want a blowjob?

Elryn’s command jarred him back into the moment, “Suck my fucking dick.”

Again, obedience was immediate, and Cullen had his lips back around Elryn’s dick and hands on his hips in mere seconds. Using Elryn’s hair pulling as a guide, he began to suck the elf’s cock and at some points, deepthroating his whole length. Thankfully, he didn’t gag again as he worked to just coat Elryn’s cock with saliva. It looked liked Elryn was enjoying it from the way that he closed eyes and breathed somewhat laboriously. But then there was a switch in expression, like Elryn remembered he was supposed to be humiliating Cullen.

“Come on, Cullen, I reckon Chantry Sister could do better than you (that is if I let women anywhere near my cock),” he groaned, partly at himself and partly because Cullen actually was doing really well, but he wouldn’t admit that now. “Put your fucking teeth into it.”

Doing as he was commanded, Cullen allowed his top teeth to drag along the shaft of Elryn’s dick, eliciting a drawn out “fuck” from him as he tilted his head back. The fingers tangled in Cullen’s hair loosened, his hand travelling through the soft blond lock and resting on Cullen’s neck. It relieved and satisfied Cullen to know he was doing well. And Maker, was it turning him on. He dropped a hand from Elryn’s hip to his own dick.

Almost instantaneously, Elryn kicked Cullen’s hand away, denying him the ability to masturbate. He pulled at Cullen’s hair, getting him to release his dick.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself did I? Or cum for that matter?”

“No, Ser.”

“I think it’s time I fucked you, wouldn’t you agree.”

“Yes, Ser.”

“Good, because I was going to anyway,” Elryn’s smile faded a bit, realizing what he said kind of sounded questionable, so he added onto his previous statement, “Unless of course, you used your safe word in which case I won’t.” 

He paused briefly, glancing around the room to take in his surroundings. The hearth in the center of the room burned dimly, threatening to go out and contributing to the cold air. The room in the cabin was sparsely furnished save for a desk and chair against the far wall and crates stacked up to his left.

“Now, I could fuck you on the cold, hard ground, but that wouldn’t be fun for me…” He crouched down, but made sure he was not eye level with Cullen, after all, he was portraying himself as the dominant force in the room who had to be higher and mightier than the Commander despite the obvious size difference. Elryn may not have been very physically imposing in the slightest, but if he wanted to, he could act like it. The way he held Cullen’s jaw tightly in his hand was just another way he exerted and demonstrated his current power over Cullen. He was going to use Cullen as he saw fit. “So how about I bend you over that desk and fuck you like the little whore that you are. Would you like that?”

Still, ever obedient, Cullen answered. “Yes, Ser.”

“Perfect.”

If Elryn was a bigger man, he would’ve been throwing Cullen around like a ragdoll, but alas, there was no way he was about to carry him over to the desired destination when he could walk perfectly fine. In fact, if Cullen chose he wanted to, he would have facile time throwing Elryn’s weight around and that’s probably what surprised Elryn the most. It baffled him that such a powerful looking man would yield to the tentative power of a small, elven man, no less. It had to stem from a psychological issue that Cullen had. Was he sick of barking orders at unimpressive recruits? Did he wish to be sexually dominated because he was tired of making difficult decisions?

Tapping the underside of Cullen’s chin, Elryn clued him into the idea that he wanted him to get up and walk over the table himself. Elryn followed him basically at his heels, the sound of boots against the stone floor just behind him at all times. He was a good head taller the the elf, but that didn’t detract from his dominance. If anything that just added to the humiliation that he was about to be topped by a man much smaller than him. Although height no longer mattered as Elryn shoved him roughly into the desk as they were approaching it. Size aside, Elryn had the strength to pin Cullen down to the desk. He held Cullen’s head down against the rough wood of the desk, kicking one of Cullen’s ankles to get him into a wider stance. With his free hand, he took hold of his own dick, pressing the tip against Cullen’s ass. Slowly and carefully he applied pressure so that within a few moments, the tip of his cock was inside Cullen, but not without him releasing a few strained cries.

Cullen was really tight, there was no lying about that. Without lube or much of any kind of prep, Elryn had to admit he was having a difficult time, though he could imagine Cullen wasn’t faring any better. He knew from experience that zero prep and no lube fucking hurt. Fortunately for him though, it was a kind of pain he liked. He may be a sadomasochist, but he couldn’t be sure if Cullen was. Though, Cullen hadn’t yet uttered his safe word, so it must’ve been alright to continue.

He took it painstakingly slow, pushing into Cullen centimeter by centimeter, holding him down as he weakly struggled. Cullen shouted a few more times, but otherwise, grinned and beared it, holding the sides of the desk with white knuckles. Yes, it hurt, but for some reason unknown to him, it felt ridiculously good. He was light-headed with pain and pleasure and the feeling of being pinned down. He experienced a burst of even more pleasure once Elryn had gone halfway in and thrust against his prostate. He couldn’t help but let out a deep moan, something that was almost akin to a growl.

The corners of Elryn’s lips curled into a smile, chuckling lightly before he spoke, “Did you like that, Cullen?”

He pulled out ever so slightly then thrust his dick back in hard against the same place. Cullen released a desperate, throaty moan in reply, very close to the point where he could no longer think of words. His cock was unbelievably hard, throbbing against his thigh and threatening to spill over.

Again, Elryn thrust Cullen’s prostate, even harder than the last time. Cullen’s voice nearly rose an entire octave, his whining and moaning becoming increasingly more high pitched. Elryn didn’t need to know him that well to know that he was dangerously close to his climax. 

“Not yet, bitch.”

Tears had started to stream down Cullen’s face and he was basically screaming through his sobs as Elryn unrelentlessly pounded his ass. He was quivering with his need to cum, but desperately trying to stave off his impending orgasm. It didn’t help that Elryn was calling him degrading names again. It was too overwhelming, too much stimuli and it was starting to feel too painful. Cullen could take a lot, but he’d never felt so good that it hurt. He’d never experienced anything quite like this. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

A noise between a scream and moan tore through Cullen’s body as his muscles tensed. He cummed hard and for a moment, nothing hurt, it was complete explosive bliss. He couldn’t be certain where his cum ended up exactly, but he was pretty sure the majority landed in a mess on the floor underneath him. He felt like a mess, shaking against Elryn’s hold with no control over his voice or movements. Whatever noises he was making were purely raw and instinctual. It was a slap on his ass and a mischievous laugh brought him back to reality.

“What did I say? The first time you disobey me and you cum on the floor like a fucking virgin. I guess I’m going to have to punish you, slut.”

“Wait, Elryn! Maker’s breath, Honnleath,” Cullen shouted although his voice felt sore. He was still reeling from his orgasm, he didn’t think he could handle anymore abuse even if it was just pretense.

Elryn froze for a second, his expression dropping as he stopped what he was doing, “Cullen, are you alright, love? Do you need me to pull out?”

“Yes,” Cullen groaned, his whole body feeling achy. Despite this, he noticed the immediate change in the tone of Elryn’s voice from rough and adversarial to sweet and reassuring. Cullen didn’t know why, but relief flooded him and he felt a tightness in his chest that he couldn’t explain.

True to his word, Elryn carefully began to pull out with gentle, merciful movements. It was quickly becoming clear to him why Cullen had asked to stop, or at least one of the reasons. He had fucked Cullen to the point of internal bleeding. He knew this would happen, but he couldn’t help but feel sorry about it. He’d been there, he knew how much it hurt, he could sympathize. He couldn’t even care that blood was getting on his boots and trousers. The only way he could think to make it up to Cullen was to go all out on aftercare, which, luckily for the Commander, he loved to do.

Cullen had barely moved a muscle as Elryn worked to pull out of him, even slower than it took to penetrate him. With deft hands, Elryn started to softly rub Cullen’s back, hoping that he wasn’t causing him any additional pain. Thankfully, it seemed as though it was helping.

Cullen released a forceful breath as Elryn finally finished pulling out, though he stayed unmoving, lest he feel any more pain. Elryn bent over him, planting kisses on his shoulders and spine. It made him feel warm and tingly inside, like he didn’t want the elf to let go of him it felt so nice. Feeling Elryn so close and adoring just completed the experience for him.

“How are you feeling? Do need anything? Elfroot? Do you want me to fetch the healers?” Elryn asked in a soothing voice between kisses.

Cullen smiled at Elryn’s worry; it felt so good to be fawned over for once. Although he abhorred the thought of having to explain his situation to the healers so that was automatically off the table. “I think I’ll be alright,” He finally answered.

“Can you move? Do you want to lay down? There’s a bed in the other room,” Elryn stood up, but kept a hand on Cullen’s back.

“Yes, but I think I’ll need help. You don’t happen to have any elfroot potions on you, do you?”

Elryn chuckled as he helped Cullen off the desk, “Here’s the thing…” Taking on most of Cullen’s weight as he assisted the Commander to the bed, he grunted then continued speaking his train of thought, “I have elfroot on me, but it’s not in, uhhh, potion form. I don’t know how you feel about smoking it, but it has pretty much the same healing benefits and a better high than the potions.”

“That’s fine,” Cullen chuckled, realizing what Elryn was offering, “As long as it eases some of the pain, I don’t care.”

Once they got to the bed, Elryn gently helped Cullen into it, but stayed standing to adjust his pants and draw an elfroot joint from a pouch on his belt. He lit it on the open flame of a candle by the bedside then brought it up to his lips to take a hit. Almost as soon as he did, the distinct scent of elfroot was apparent, though not like it was bad or it really mattered. Elryn handed it off to Cullen who took it between his thumb and index.

“Do you know how to do it?” Elryn asked, taking notice of Cullen’s hesitancy.

Cullen offered an embarrassed smile, “No.”

“Here,” Elryn replied grinning in response and holding out his hand to take the joint back as he sat next to Cullen on the edge of the bed. “It’s like this: suck it into your mouth then hold it there-” He demonstrated, taking a slow drag so Cullen could learn. “Then let it out,” as he did, smoke left his mouth and rose to disperse in the air. “Make sense?” he asked offering the joint back to Cullen.

“Yeah, I think so,” Cullen said as he took it and held it tentatively, but followed Elryn’s instructions to take a hit.

Elryn made a pleased sound, pleasantly surprised that Cullen didn’t start coughing because he did it wrong. He took a decently long hit too, which Elryn was far from disappointed about. He was starting to get really curious as to how Cullen would act while high.

“Was that right?”

Elryn smiled, “Yeah, that was perfect.”

A silence descended upon them as Cullen handed the joint back to Elryn. He continued smoking and recalled what had just transpired between the two of them. If he was to be honest, he wasn’t expecting any of that, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Cullen to submit to him. He had very nearly forgot why any of this had happened until Cullen finally spoke up.

“Elryn, I want you to know how sorry I am for everything. I should’ve advised you to have Leliana complete the mission. And this…”

“Don’t apologize for this. Tell me honestly, did you want this? Did you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes. I’ve wanted it for a while.”

Elryn looked over at Cullen, giving him a small smile as he handed the elfroot joint back to the Commander, “Me too.” After Cullen took another hit, he spoke again, “It doesn’t bother you that I’ve been sleeping with Solas too?’

“I came into this knowing that you’ve been sleeping around Haven,” Cullen answered, taking a hit.

Elryn was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, “Do you want this to continue?”

Cullen took a particularly long drag, really getting the hang of smoking, then responded, “Yes, I mean, If you’d like this to.”

“Yeah, I would,” Elryn said, maybe a little too eagerly as he laid a hand on Cullen’s chest.

Cullen grinned, “Oh Maker, I’m starting to feel it.”

Elryn giggled, very obviously high as well and beaming because he knew he was going to like high Cullen and he was starting to feel the pangs of love, “I am too.” 

He leaned into Cullen and pressed his lips against his. Fucking Creators, he was in love with two men and they were both in love with him and cool with his polyamory. He was starting to think that the whole catastrophe with the Conclave and the rift was quite possibly the best thing to happen to him. If he wasn’t so high he’d be crying, but instead he took his emotion overload out on Cullen, leaving kisses all over chin and jaw and cheeks and then his lips as they both laughed. Despite everything, it was fucking bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome, whore :)


End file.
